Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS
is a rhythm action game in development for mobile platforms, based on the Love Live! and related franchises. It is published by Bushiroad and developed by KLab Inc., and will be released in Fall 2019 as a successor to the popular Love Live! School idol festival. It was first announced at Tokyo Game Show 2017 on September 21, 2017. Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS was designed with "the greatest, best idol game" as its concept. Characters from μ’s, Aqours and Nijigasaki High School Idol Club will appear within this game. Gameplay *'Lives' **All songs will have 9-people full formation dances. **Through the usage of skills, you will be able to evolve their performances to create your very own lives. **More than just a rhythm action game, it will feature a new live system. **Nurture your idols and aim to clear stages! *'Story' **Brand new main story featuring the activities within the groups and schools. The player character is someone from Nijigasaki who watched a joint live between μ's and Aqours. They want to support school idols as much as they can and aim to hold a School Idol Festival with everyone. **Individual member stories that let you deepen your bonds with your favorite members. **Special SIFAS stories that will go beyond the borders of simply groups and schools! **The concept tagline for the stories is "The Story We Realise With You". *'Nurturing Idols' **''SIF All Stars'' is classified in a unique genre: Rhythm Action RPG. **The school idols will mature through club activities and clearing Lives. **A tree-based growth system is present, allowing a high degree of freedom. **Develop the school idols the way you want them through swapping skills. *'SIF ID' **You will be able to play both SIFAS & SIF using just the SIF ID system. **Depending on your rank and play statistics in SIF, you will also receive rewards in SIF ALL STARS. *'Members' **μ’s, Aqours will both appear! And not just them, but also the brand new school idols of Nijigasaki High School Idol Club! It has also been confirmed that the members of μ’s & Aqours will meet and support each other in the stories. Separate from the anime continuity, the two groups will be in the same years of high school.Tokyo Game Show SIF Announcement Stage. September 21, 2017. Promotion Promotion for the game has involved the first official cross-generational interactions of Love Live! characters and actresses under the franchise's banner. The announcement at Tokyo Game Show involved not only the announcement of the Nijigasaki High School Idol Club's voice actresses but also Anju Inami (Chika) and surprise addition Emi Nitta (Honoka) as co-hosts – the first time Aqours and µ's actresses had shared a stage under the franchise banner. Later that same month during the [[Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR|Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR]], two previews were released of all 18 combined members of Aqours and µ's addressing each other in chibi form going back and forth between the two groups. 2018 On January 28th, an AbemaTV broadcast specifically promoting All Stars brought together three members each from µ's, Aqours and Nijigasaki. The hosts were the Aqours second-years' actresses – Inami Anju(Chika), Rikako Aida (Riko) and Shuka Saito (You). Meanwhile, µ's was also represented by their second-years' actresses – Nitta Emi(Honoka), Aya Uchida (Kotori) and Suzuko Mimori (Umi) – while Nijigasaki was represented by the actresses for their Dengeki Online sub-team – Tomori Kusunoki (Setsuna), Miyu Kubota (Karin) and Mayu Sagara (Kasumi). The broadcast included original cross-generation voice dramas in the vein of what players could expect. On April 14th, the actresses of each group's voted picks as the SIF 5th Anniversary campaign girls – Sora Tokui (Nico), Aika Kobayashi (Yoshiko) and Kusunoki – also hosted the SIF 5th Anniversary special. On May 20th, three members of each group took part in a special panel at the SIF Thanksgiving Festival in Osaka, with the lead hosts being Aqours' Guilty Kiss actresses – Aida, Kobayashi and Aina Suzuki (Mari). For µ's, Nitta Emi and Mimori returned and were joined by Riho Iida (Rin), while Nijigasaki was represented by the actresses for their SIF sub-team – Maria Sashide (Emma), Kaori Maeda (Shizuku) and Akari Kito (Kanata). The panel included updates about All Stars' gameplay and storyline, including the first fully rendered performance for the game. On September 20th, three groups took part in a special panel for Tokyo Game Show 2018: Emi Nitta was present to represent µ's, CYaRon! to represent Aqours, and all the members of Nijigasaki School Idol Club. They debuted the Opening movie TOKIMEKI Runners which included all the members of µ's, Aqours, and Nijigasaki School Idol Club. During the broadcast they mentioned that Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS will be released in 2019. No additional details about the release month or day. 2019 On March 30th, after Nijigasaki High School Idol Club's Campus Matching Festival (mini-live and talk event), @lovelive_staff on Twitter announced that they will publish 9 PVs of the Nijigasaki High School Idol Club members' solo songs at midnight. On May 30th, during the Love Live! 9th Anniversary Special Livestream, they have announced a collaboration single KOKORO Magic "A to Z" with CG animation PV for Aqours to be released on October 30. They also announced a Fall 2019 release window. On August 17th, a video published on Love Live!'s YouTube channel announcing the opening of the game's official Twitter account as well as follow campaigns where winners can win up to 200 tickets for Love Live! Fes in January. On August 18th, the game's official Twitter account has started introducing the 27 characters, one character per day, starting with Honoka Kosaka and will end with Rina Tennoji on September 13th. On September 4th, Love Live!'s YouTube channel published the in-game PV of Aqours' collab single, KOKORO Magic "A to Z". The CD/BD releasing on October 30th will contain a serial code for the game. On September 9th, @LLAS_STAFF on Twitter published a video clip preview of the updated home screen interface and reiterated that more info will come during SIF's 6th Anniversary Thanksgiving Festival on September 21st and 22nd. Video Previews Special Voice PV = |-| Special Voice PV vol.2 = |-| Preview MV = Promotional Broadcasts The January AbemaTV broadcast was subtitled in English by Team Onibe. Parts 4 and 5 of that broadcast include the Aqours first-years' and third-years' actresses in a contest to see who can cook fried rice and gyoza (Umi's listed favorite dish.) 1/18 Pt. 1 = |-| 1/18 Pt. 2 = |-| 1/18 Pt. 3 = |-| 1/18 Pt. 4 = |-| 1/18 Pt. 5 = |-| SIF 5th Ann. = |-| 5/20 Osaka = LLSIFAS in game features Key Visuals = LLSIFAS Main Visual.jpg LLSIFAS Visual - Honoka & Chika.jpg SIF ALL STARS Logo.png|Logo |-| In-Game = External Links *Official website for the Japanese Version: Official Website (Japanese). *Official Twitter account. References es:Love Live! School idol festival ALL STARS ja:スクールアイドルフェスティバル Category:Franchise Category:Games Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:PERFECT Dream Project